


is your button fly a metaphor by rivers_bend [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of is your button fly a metaphor by rivers_bend read by Rhea314</p><p>Summary: written for the prompt: Pete is always his own worst enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is your button fly a metaphor by rivers_bend [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [is your button fly a metaphor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649302) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend). 



**Title** : is your button fly a metaphor  
 **Author** : rivers_bend  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance  
 **Character** : Mikey Way/Pete Wentz  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : written for the prompt: Pete is always his own worst enemy.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/649302)  
**Length** 0:48:42  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/is%20your%20button%20fly%20a%20metaphor%20by%20rivers_bend%202.mp3.zip)


End file.
